Archivo:【Radix】Undertale - Megalovania (Sub Español)
Descripción -Leer Descripción- 1- Lo primero, URL del creador de canción: https://www.youtube.com/user/RadixMusics 2- Animaciones si gustan: - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqYZKNTBh2U - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7DlUapA_Q4 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dIA68ZIXUw - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KfyPe87gTs - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNTO2WTVEnE 3- Tercer video de undertale.. y que tengo más planeado.. alguno mas suaves que este y otros, aunque demoraran más por motivos de trabajo. 4- Si hay un problema, equivocacion o duda y/o con la letra, no duden en comentar abajito 5- tercera vez y por si acaso, se que algunos hacen solo una foto y sub, o siguen la animacion del creador y le dan esfuerzo a como va la letra con la original, perdon si no es asi conmigo, pero uno lo hace a la manera que le gusta y parezca lo mejor, aunque eso va a a criterio de cada uno.. 6 - Thanks SoulStorm for you help. 7 - La susbcripcion, comentario o like no es obligación, pero se agradece mucho. 8 - Lyrics : Things are getting kinda messy here But i was told to never fear What are these whispers in my ear? Why do i feel like i'll disappear? Suddenly i have the urge to fight Living my days away from the light Is it a call or is it just a lie? Is it my fate, telling me I'll die ? Drowning on my own disgrace Wondering around this place Seeking for my saving grace I feel like a slave Making my way through this hell It is getting hard to tell if i went up or if i fell Been fighting for days I see new faces around But my nightmare still looks just the same No matter how hard i try to wake up I just can't run away Creatures are haunting my dreams During visions that swallow my days Just half of what i have seen It's enough to drive humans insane Will i find a way...to live another day? Bleeding in pain Fighting for my own life Under the ground Finding ways to survive Facing this hell As the time passes by Against the clock Goes my entire life Feels like i'm facing the devil himself Bleeding my fingers to crack on this shell Even surrounded refuse to give up Fighting so hard that my wounds doesn't hurt What are these whispers in my ear? Why do i feel like i'll disappear? Suddenly i have the urge to fight Living my days away from the light Is it a call or is just a lie? Is it my fate, telling me I'll die? Spanish------------- Las cosas están un poco desordenadas por aquí Pero me dijeron que no te preocupes ¿Cuáles son esos susurros en el oído? ¿Por qué me siento como que voy a desaparecer? De repente tengo las ganas de luchar Vivir mis días lejos de la luz ¿Es una llamada o es sólo una mentira? ¿Es mi destino,Que me dice que voy a morir? Ahogamiento en mi propia desgracia Paseando por este lugar En busca de mi gracia salvadora Me siento como un esclavo! Haciendo mi camino a través de este infierno Cada vez es más difícil saber Si me acerqué o si me caí He estado luchando por días! Veo caras nuevas en torno Pero mi pesadilla todavía se ve de la misma manera No importa lo difícil si intento despertar No puedo huir Criaturas inquietan mis sueños Durante visiones que engullen mis días Sólo la mitad de lo que he visto Es suficiente como para volver a los humanos locos ¿Voy a encontrar una manera... para vivir otro día? Sangrado en el dolor Luchando por mi propia vida Bajo el suelo Encontrar maneras de sobrevivir Frente a este infierno A medida que el tiempo pasa a Contrareloj Va toda mi vida Se siente como que estoy frente al mismo diablo Sangrado mis dedos hasta romper esta cáscara Incluso rodeada me niego a renunciar a Luchar con tanta fuerza hasta que mis heridas no duelen ¿Cuáles son esos susurros en el oído? ¿Por qué me siento como que voy a desaparecer? De repente tengo las ganas de luchar Vivir mis días lejos de la luz ¿Es una llamada o es sólo una mentira? ¿Es mi destino, Que me dice que voy a morir? Categoría:Vídeos